


this child born at night

by acidquill



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Character Death, Gen, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-20
Updated: 2013-05-20
Packaged: 2017-12-12 11:07:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/810885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acidquill/pseuds/acidquill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is always a price. [Spoilers & speculation for S3.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	this child born at night

**Author's Note:**

> So I might have a thing about writing for unaired eps. May add a second part as I was working on more than Scott's reaction but trying to force that into this didn't work. The spoilers involve a pretty specific scene from the trailer.

His mother dies. _No_. Deucalion murders his mother on a Wednesday. 

Scott can only watch. The twins have him pinned to the floor. The world narrows to Aiden’s constant low-pitched growl, Ethan’s claws twisting in his belly. The smell of his mother’s tears.

She’s still holding her phone. They made her call him. Knew he’d hear the terror in her voice and come running.

“Let her go!”

Aiden snarls. Ethan digs his hand a little deeper. None of it matters. Deucalion holds Melissa against his chest, leans down and buries his nose in her hair.

“I made you a…generous offer Scott. And look how you’ve repaid me. Fighting me every step of the way, involving your little friends. This could have gone so differently," Deucalion tsks and frowns at him. "But now I’m coming for you. You and everyone you love. I’m coming for all of them.”

The alpha snarls and claws tear through his mother’s throat like tissue paper. Scott screams, pulls Ethan’s arm of out the socket trying to get free. Slips in his own blood. Mom. Mama. _Please_.

Her heartbeat stutters in his ears. Deucalion snaps his fingers and the twins let him go; Scott doesn’t see them leave. Doesn’t care. He drags himself across the floor. Clamps his hands over his mom’s neck, lifts her head to rest in his lap. Knows it’s not enough. But she’s choking. She can’t breathe and Scott can’t -

He saved her once. He made a deal with the devil and kept her safe. But this. He’s not an alpha. His bite won’t save her. If he lets go to find the phone she’ll go that much faster and he won‘t leave. Her hands leave bloody prints on his arms, his face.

“Shhhh, Mom. It’s all right.”

She shakes her head weakly. Tries to wipe his face. She’s not the one crying now.

“Arro-” Her voice is thick, wet. Scott closes his eyes. He can feel her lungs fighting for every breath, the blood pumping slower and slower under his fingers. “-ro mi-”

The silence threatens to swallow Scott whole.

He folds himself over her, presses their foreheads together. Howls.


End file.
